The Lioness
by Sirifoy
Summary: Primrose Hill hates Draco Malfoy. What happens when certain events bring them closer? (No DH!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with olive skin waited at the 9 and 3\4 platform. She took out a pocket mirror from her small bag and examined her shoulder length black hair and bangs. She noticed a small and irritating smudge on her horn-rimmed glasses. She took them off to reveal her bright green eyes, and cleaned her glasses. After she cleaned them and put them on, she heard a _meow _next to her.

"Crookshanks", she looked down and smiled at the familiar orange, flat faced cat. She kneeled to pet him when she heard a cry "Prim!" She got up to greet her friend, Hermione Granger. The girls hugged. "Long time, no see!" Primrose laughed. Hermione joined her laughter. "Yes. How's your mother?" Primrose spent most of her summer vacation at the Weasleys, but returned 2 weeks before term to be with her. Primrose's mother was alone; her father passed away when she was young and her older brother, Max, lived alone and worked at "The Three Broomsticks". Primrose shrugged "She's alright, I guess. Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione picked up Crookshanks and said "They'll be here in a minute." Prim nodded "Okay. Speaking of which, how are things with Ron?" She grinned mischievously. Hermione blushed furiously "Alright, I suppose. And you and Seamus? Where is he?" Primrose was dating a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan. "Couldn't be better. He came over for a couple of days. He's on the train. I wanted to be here outside and wait for you." Hermione nodded "Oh, so that's why you're out here without your luggage." Prim laughed "I arrived earlier and already put my baggage." Primrose looked around and found a tall, flame haired student and a black haired, green eyed boy with an unusual scar on his forehead. "Harry! Ron!" The boys heard Primrose's yell and walked to their direction.

"Hey Prim!" Harry chimed. Ron greeted her as well. "Hey, Prim. We just put our luggage." They heard a _clang_ and turned to watch the big clock turn 10:59. "Let's get on the train." Hermione said. They got on the train, and joined Seamus and Ginny at the compartment, and with that The Hogwarts Express was on its way to Hogwarts.

On the train, the girls wanted to change already into their uniforms. Hermione, Ginny and Primrose went to the restroom to change. While fixing her tie, Prim thought to herself _'This is out last year. I remember the first time I set my foot at Hogwarts! I'm definitely going to miss it.'_ The girls walked out of the restroom. "This is out last year, Herm-" Primrose turned to say to Hermione, but was cut off when she accidently collided with someone. She fell to the ground and heard sniggering "Watch your back, Hill!" Ginny helped her up, and Prim got a good look at the person she crashed into: Malfoy. "You should be careful if I were you, Hill." Malfoy smirked at her. Primrose mirrored his smirk "Or what?" Malfoy replied "Or you'll get hurt, _'blood traitor'_." Prim heard a soft gasp from Hermione, but she didn't mind. He called her that because she came from a pureblood family and she had muggleborn and halfblood friends. There was a pregnant pause until Prim sniffed and scrunched up her nose and asked "Do I smell a ferret here?" Ginny and Hermione snorted, to the Slytherin's displeasure. Primrose could've sworn she saw Malfoy's cheeks flush when he left without saying anything. "I should've hexed him!" Ginny sneered. Primrose shook her head "Your Bat-Bogey hex is the best I've seen, but he isn't worth it." They walked back to their compartment, howling with laughter at Prim's comment.

Meanwhile, Malfoy and his friends walked back to their compartment. He was still furious about her comment. _'Stupid Hill! Why did she have to bring it up, especially around Weasley and Granger? Damn that blood traitor!'_ He slammed the compartment door after him and thought again to himself _'She isn't worth your fury, Draco._' and he gradually calmed down.

Back at Prim's compartment, they were enjoying themselves and ate sweets. Hermione mentioned their incident with Malfoy. "What did he say to you?" Seamus quickly asked Prim. Prim shook her head "Nothing he hasn't called me before; a 'blood traitor'. He doesn't have new insults, I guess." Harry seethed and Ginny tried to calm him down. Seamus was clearly angry and was about to leave the compartment to hex him. "No! Don't do it! He's not worth it and you'll get yourself into trouble." Seeing that she was right, Seamus sat down next to her. "If he says anything to you again, I'll handle it." Prim smiled "Deal." and with that they shared a kiss.

They finally arrived. They took their time to take a glance at the castle from afar. Primrose felt a surge of tranquility; a familiar feeling she felt whenever she arrived to Hogwarts. "This is out last time, guys." She addressed everyone except for Ginny; she had another year. "It'll be weird to leave school." Harry added. Ron nodded. They waited for Hagrid to accompany them to the castle.

They entered the Great Hall with awe. Hundreds of candles were levitated in the air, and four very long tables and benches were in front of them. Prim loved to look up at the ceiling; it took the form of skies and clouds. "It's bewitched, Prim." She looked at Hermione and chuckled at her comment. "I've known that since our first year because of you. You always come prepared." Prim replied and Hermione chuckled. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts!" The students turned to see Professor McGonagall speak. "Last year, we lost a remarkable man, our previous headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." There was a deafening silence after she paused. "It was a tragedy. We must move on, but never forget." She finished speaking about him, and with that a new sorting was occurring.

After the new students sat down in their assigned houses, dinner was served. While eating, Primrose felt a shudder down her spine, as if she was being watched; and she was: Malfoy was watching her, and smirking. She caught his gaze and her eyes slit. "Sod off!" She mouthed to him. His smirk widened, and she broke the gaze. She turned to Seamus, who asked her if she wanted rice. She shook her head and caressed his cheek.

After dinner, the students departed to their dormitories. Primrose and her friends entered the Gryffindor common room. She slumped on one of the armchairs and sighed. "I love this place!" She shouted. Seamus laughed at her and said "I love it too.", but she wasn't sure he meant Hogwarts. The others, to her surprise, felt her puzzlement, left and bade the couple good night.

She got up from the armchair and asked "What did you say?" Seamus put his hands in his back pockets and said "I said 'I love it too'." Prim raised her eyebrow and asked "What did you mean?" Seamus came closer to her and cupped her face with his hands "I love your glasses, your personality, your beauty, _YOU_!" Prim was surprise; they've been dating for several months. She never thought he felt this way about her, but she knew it was mutual. He was her not her first boyfriend, but he was the only one she felt this way about him. "Me too, Seamus." He grinned at her and kissed her. "You've made me the happiest guy alive! Good night!" She laughed at his comical walk up the boys' staircase. "Good night!" Prim giggled. She went up to her room, to reveal her friends in their nightwear. She sat down on her bed and said with a smile "He loves me." and Ginny and Hermione smiled at their lovesick friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the next day, they received their timetables at breakfast (according to their specific subjects each one took). "Great, double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron groaned. "And with who? With _Snape_!" Harry complained. Harry had an understandable hatred towards him. "So who's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked. Primrose shrugged. "Guess we'll find out now."

After breakfast, they walked to the assigned DADA classroom. _'Great, another class with the Slytherins'_, Primrose thought exasperatedly. She and Hermione sat behind Harry and Ron and waited for the professor. A tall, unknown young man in his mid 20's with auburn hair and crystal blue eyes entered the classroom. He waved his wand at the board, and on it his name was written: Professor Atkins. "Good morning, my name is Professor Atkins and I'll be your Defense again the Dark Arts teacher. Unfortunately, this will be my first and last year teaching this subject, considering its 'misfortune'." He chuckled. The girls in the classroom got a better look at him as he faced the students; the girls were immediately smitten. Chloe, a Gryffindor and Primrose's cousin, turned around and grinned at Hermione and Primrose. "He's hot!" She mouthed to him. Primrose nodded. Chloe turned her curly blonde head back to face Professor Atkins.

"He's hot!" "He's cute!" "I wonder if he's single!" The gang heard those kinds of comments all day about Professor Atkins. "I hope he has what it takes to teach us." Harry said, hopeful. "He seems very experienced." Hermione gushed about his lesson. "Oh come off it, Hermione!" Ron said jealously. "I guess _Ronnie's_ jealous." Chloe cooed. Ron pursed his lips and crossed his arms on his chest. Hermione looked at him and tried to soften him up. "Don't be like that, Ron. You know how I feel about you." He looked at her and his eyes softened. "I know." He kissed her on the top of her head. They told Ginny about Professor Atkins at lunch. "Yeah, I saw him this morning. He seems pretty quiet and keeps to himself." Ginny said. Chloe widened her eyes "Oh! I like mysterious guys!" Primrose, who knew Chloe, and her infatuation with older men, warned her in a whisper "Don't you dare try to do anything stupid, Chloe. They can kick you out of here." Chloe chortled "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything; Yet." Primrose groaned.

Luckily, they had a free period. Primrose and Seamus went to sit by the lake. "Chloe has a thing for Atkins." Prim moaned. Seamus laughed "I don't get it. I don't think he's _that_ special. I think she likes him because he's a teacher." Prim thought about it and said "Maybe you're right." There was a slight pause. "What do you see yourself doing after Hogwarts?" She wondered. Seamus shook his head "I don't know yet, maybe become an Auror. I liked Dumbledore's Army." They chuckled. "What about you?" He asked her. "I have no idea. Maybe a Healer or open a shop, I don't know." He nodded comprehensively. "It suits you." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Before they knew it, they had 10 minutes to get to their next lesson. They headed back to the castle.

When they entered the castle, Seamus parted from Prim to his Arthimancy class. She walked to the Divination class when she saw Professor Atkins sketching something on a parchment. He sat on a rock bench which was placed in the corridor. "Hello Professor Atkins, how are you?" She asked him politely. He looked up and grinned. "Hey. Hill, right?" With her nod, he continued "I'm fine, thank you. Shouldn't you be in class?" Prim waved her hand dismissively "Trelawney can predict my tardiness by now." Atkins snorted slightly. She thought it was a bit out of character but didn't mind. "May I ask what you're doing?" Prim asked. Atkins smiled at her. "I'm drawing a landscape." He showed her his drawing; she immediately recognized the Black Lake. "It's wonderful, very accurate." He smiled and thanked her. "I better run off to class. See you next class, Professor!" "It's Noah to you Miss Hill, except for class time." Prim smiled and parted from him.

"He told you to call him Noah?! That's such a hot name for a hot guy!" Chloe whispered cheerfully. Chloe sat next to her cousin in Divination. "And what else?" Chloe was hungry for more information about her favorite professor. "He's a great sketcher." "Do you think he's single?" Chloe asked Prim. Prim shrugged her shoulders and they continued listening to the lesson.

It was at lunch when Prim saw Malfoy and his 'bodyguards' tease a 2nd year Hufflepuff. She couldn't watch this go on; she walked over to his direction and said "Picking on 2nd years? A little pathetic, if you ask me." Malfoy ceased and said "Nobody asked for your opinion, so mind your own business." Prim leaned down to calm the younger student down and whispered something in his ear. He fled the scene as soon as she finished. She walked away from Malfoy. "What did you say to him, Hill?" Malfoy called out to her. She turned around to tell him in a snide tone "Mind your own business, Malfoy." And with that, she turned around and was on her way to the Great Hall.

Prim informed the girls what had happened with Malfoy. "Even for him, that's way too low." Chloe said. Prim was eating when Ginny whispered in her ear "Malfoy's staring at you." She looked over to the Slytherin's table to see Malfoy glaring at her. _'Clearly he will ever change. He's just a big bully who thinks he rules the school'_, she thought to herself. She removed her eyes from him and went back to eating.

"Malfoy? What's wrong?" Zabini just had to poke his nose into his business. Draco stopped eating. His eyes here drawn into slits as he looked at Blaise. "Some people need to stop being so _nosy_, that's all." He said angrily. Vincent Crabbe, a chubby member of Draco's posse, asked with his mouth full "Is it cause of that Hill chick?" Disgusted, Draco sneered and answered "No, Crabbe, why would _she_ bother me? I just hate nosy people, end of discussion." Crabbe decided to leave it at that and finish his dinner. Draco was beyond pissed. _'Why the hell did she have to interfere with that Hufflepuff squirt? What is she, some kind of a saint? She wishes!'_, Draco thought as he let out a soft 'pfft' sound. He wanted her to know what she had done was wrong.

Prim had finished eating before her friends and told them she would be at the common room. As she exited the Great Hall, she hadn't noticed that someone was following her, or so it seemed. Prim stopped at her tracks and sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, annoyed. Draco, who was behind her, was a bit taken aback, but quickly snapped out of it and answered "How did you know it was me?" Prim turned around and replied "I can smell that aftershave from a distance." Draco smirked "That good, huh?" She rolled her eyes and muttered "It's repulsive, if you ask me." He was getting pissed "I didn't ask you, so shut up." It was her turn to be angry "You shut up! Nobody tells me what to do!" After a slight pause, she asked "What the hell do you want?" Draco was dangerously close to her now "If you ever embarrass me like that again, you'll pay." She smirked jeeringly as he left her. "Whatever you say, Malfoy." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks flew by and it was soon October…

After a long day of lessons, the Gryffindors came back to their common room to see a notice on their message board:

_Dear Students,_

_On the 22__nd__, there will be a trip to Hogsmeade in order to purchase costumes for the Halloween Masquerade Ball. We again warn you: Fanged Frisbees are forbidden, along with 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' merchandise. _

_Happy Halloween!  
_

"Alright! I can't wait for it!" Prim grinned. "It's another week from now." Hermione smiled. Harry was unusually quiet. "What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked him. "My parents were murdered on Halloween." Harry replied quietly. Ginny held his hand. "I'm sorry, Harry." Chloe comforted him. Harry pursed his lips and nodded "It's not like you did it." There was an awkward pause. It was left at that.

By the time the Hogsmeade trip arrived, the students gathered money and friends to accompany them to the trip. They gave their permission slips to Filch and got on the carriages. "I bet you already got your costume from your mother, Weasel!" Ron turned to see who said that snide comment. Primrose glared. "Shove it, Malfoy!" Harry called out to him. Malfoy's carriage caught up with the Gryffindors. Malfoy gave Prim a haughty smirk and looked at Ron. "You need Scar-head to protect you, Ginger?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "At least he has friends, _ferret_!" Primrose retorted. Ron tried to talk her out of talking back to Malfoy. Seamus smirked proudly at Prim. Malfoy let out an airy laugh "That's getting old, Hill. You better come up with something better." As soon as he said this, his carriage sled further away from them. Harry was mad; he never liked Malfoy. "Don't pay attention to him, Ron. He's an idiot. You have us." Primrose said. "She's right, mate." Seamus said. Chloe smiled at Ron, who smiled back at her. Hermione took his hand in hers.

Harry, Seamus and Ron left the girls to go to Ron's brothers' shop. Ginny, Chloe, Hermione and Primrose entered a costume shop. Looking around, Prim had a hard time choosing a costume _'Maybe I should get a ballerina costume?'_ She looked at it and shook her head _'Nah. Maybe a swan?'_ She looked at a white, one shoulder, ankle length feathery dress which was not tight on the skin, but a bit poofy at the lower part. She decided to try it on. When she got out from the fitting room, she called her friends to come over. Chloe gasped "You look great!" Ginny gave Prim a thumbs up, and Hermione commented "You have to get this dress!" Prim smiled and went back to the fitting room to change, leaving the others to scatter around the store.

Primrose, with the help of the store clerk, found a white half mask with silver glitters and with a laser-cut swan on the side of it. Hermione wanted a cat costume, so she bought one. Her mask was a black half mask with little clear crystals on the sides and little whiskers on the nose. Ginny purchased a mermaid costume; a turquoise bra and a long skirt which expands at the end to create fins. Her mask was also a turquoise half mask with a small starfish on the left side of it. And Chloe bought a devil costume; a red, tight strapless dress with matching red heels. She bought along with it a small pitchfork and horns. Her half mask was red. After the girls left the shop, they parted to one of the cafés nearby and waited for the boys to come back.

They were laughing until they heard someone shout "Don't insult my mother, Malfoy!" They quickly paid for their drinks and hurried to see what the fuss was about. The girls saw some Hogwarts' students circling Malfoy, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and Ron. Seamus was nearby, but not in the circle. They had their wands pointed at each other. The girls shoved themselves next to the boys. "What's going on?" Hermione asked Ron. "He's having a go at my mom!" Ron said, not moving his eyes from Malfoy. Ginny tried to calm Harry down, but in vain. Primrose pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He saw this and laughed "You have a lot of nerve, Hill. A blood traitor like you, pointing a wand at me. I guess I underestimated you. Well I guess I should feel sorry for you; dad dead, mom mad as hell." He gave her one last smirk and turned his back on her. When he did his, he never expected the next thing to happen: she hexed him.

They walked back to the castle. A 3rd year told Primrose that McGonagall wanted to see her. "It's probably about what happened. You shouldn't be punished." Ginny sneered. Prim shrugged her shoulders and told her friends that she'll meet them back at the common room.

"I'm appalled, Miss Hill. And you, Mr. Malfoy, you should be ashamed of yourself; badgering her by revealing her private family life to everyone. Ms. Hill, hexing someone, especially when the person has his or her back to you, is unacceptable. You will both receive detention. You will have it with me tomorrow. Come to my office after dinner." Professor McGonagall said to Prim and Draco. They sat next to each other, sour faced. Draco abruptly got up from his chair and ran off. Prim was not far behind him and wasn't sorry for hexing him. _'He's a bloody moron! He's a complete asshole, arrogant, sneaky little shit! How dare he say that in front of everyone? I have to know how he knew about my family.'  
_

"Detention!?" Harry roared. "With Malfoy?!" Seamus roared equally. Prim got back to the common room and told them what happened at McGonagall's. "At least it's only a few hours." Ginny comforted Prim. "She's right, Prim." Chloe said. "I'll just grit my teeth and do it." Prim said. Hermione nodded. The girls parted from the boys and went up the girls' staircase.


	4. Chapter 4 Detention and Halloween

Chapter 4

The following day, Malfoy didn't even pick on Prim and her friends. He was too bitter about this evening's detention. When dinner came by, Prim noticed Malfoy running off. Seamus looked at where Prim was looking and said "He probably wants to get a head start." Prim quickly understood what he meant and quickly finished her dinner and left her friends at the table. She heard Seamus mutter to them why she had left.

Malfoy got to McGonagall's office a bit earlier than she did. The stern professor said to them "Good evening. You will clean the broom closet near my office without magic." Prim heard Malfoy let out a low groan. "When you're finished, come here and I will check your work." They left her office and walked into the broom closet; it was extremely dirty and dusty, with brooms scattered all over the place. Malfoy found 2 buckets and conjured water. "She said 'no magic'!" Prim hissed. He rolled up his sleeves and chuckled. "I don't care, Hill. It's only water." She rolled up her sleeves and they began to work. In the middle of things, Malfoy stopped and called out "Hill, stop for a minute." She complied and pursed her lips.

He heaved "Look, I don't usually do this, but I wanted to apologize about what I had said. I was caught in the heat of the moment with Weasley and Potter." Prim was stunned; she never expected an apology from Malfoy. There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry for butting in between the three of you, and hexing you." She mumbled an apology. "Apology accepted. But this doesn't mean I'm a nice guy." Malfoy quickly added. Prim smiled a bit. They resumed cleaning when she asked "How did you know about my parents?"

Malfoy rinsed his rag "Well, your mother and mine were good friends when they were here. They were both in Slytherin, _obviously_. Your mother kept in touch with mine despite everything, even when times were darker." Primrose was silent. "She never told me." She said in a small voice. Malfoy shrugged and said clearly "Well, it's clear why she kept it a secret; your father was a Gryffindor. My mother wanted to protect her, so they kept their friendship a secret." Primrose didn't know what to make of this. "And to think their kids are enemies." Prim muttered to herself. Malfoy heard her but said nothing. They went back to cleaning. They washed the floor and stood at the door way to let the floor dry without magic, just as the professor said. "Damn, how can muggles do this?" Malfoy mumbled. Primrose chuckled "It's not a problem; I used to do it all the time back at home." Malfoy sneered. "You don't have a house elf?" Prim shook her head. He decided to change the topic "So what do you see in Finnigan anyway?"

Primrose shot him an angry look "That's none of your business!" Malfoy smirked and held his hands in front of him "Aren't you touchy?" "Let's get this over with." Prim sighed. They did their finishing touches, and called McGonagall to look at the broom closet. She approved and sent them off to their common rooms. They walked back and stopped at a deserted corridor which divided between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's path. "Good night, Malfoy." "Good night, Hill. Hey, stop!" Prim turned around to face him again, "What?" she asked, annoyed. "You're going with Finnigan to the Ball, right?" Prim nodded and parted from him; she didn't care who his date is.

A few days gone by and it was the day of the Masquerade Halloween Ball. School was cut short by a few hours to let the students prepare for the night. The girls were in their room, getting prepared. Hermione sat on Prim's bed and faced her. "Can we do you a makeover?" Hermione asked Prim. Her face twisted in anguish "No, please. I don't want one!" Prim whined. "You trust us, right?" Ginny asked her. Chloe gave her cousin a puppy face. "I do. But, But-" "You're stuttering. You're having a makeover, just trust us." Hermione said sternly. Prim groaned.

The boys were ready and waiting for the girls in the common room. Seamus wore a Leprechaun costume; tall forest green hat, a white buttoned up shirt, a dark green vest, with matching pants, and black shoes. He wore a dark green half mask with gold specks. Harry and Ron wore a Prince costume. The first one to come down was Chloe. The boys complimented her and asked about her date "Dean asked me to go with him." She smiled and looked at the girls' staircase. Hermione was coming down in her cat costume. She walked to Ron and meowed. The others chuckled. Ginny came down in her mermaid costume and greeted her friends and boyfriend. Prim came down in her swan costume. Seamus wolf-whistled. Prim's hair was no longer curly, but straight. Her bangs were pulled up with a pin. Hermione removed her glasses with a spell and applied Prim's face, to her discontent, with makeup. Seamus kissed her hand "You look outstanding, my lady." Prim smiled a dazzling smile at him and kissed him. "The credit goes to the girls!" Prim said while grinning at them.

The gang, along with Dean Thomas, arrived at the Great Hall. It was decorated for the Masquerade; pumpkins were placed everywhere, colorful lights were shining across the hall, music booming, masked people laughing and dancing, tables with snacks and drinks were all around. They went to get themselves drinks. Chloe grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the dance floor. Prim snorted in her drink and Seamus laughed at her. "Chloe's a sucker for dancing." "And you?" Seamus asked her. "Sadly, I caught the dancing bug too." Seamus led out his hand and she took it. Seamus and Prim joined Chloe and Dean on the dance floor. After a couple of dances, Seamus grew tired and wanted to rest. The others were dancing. Prim walked over to Seamus "What's wrong?" Seamus panted "I'm alright, got a bit tired. I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." They kissed and he left.

Prim didn't want to sit around and wait for him; she wanted to dance. She returned to the dance floor, and danced away from her friends. "You sure know how to dance." She turned to see a white-blonde haired guy with a black, bat winged half-mask talking to her. She took a look at him and asked "What are you supposed to be?" "I'm a vampire!" The guy was trying to convince her, but in vain. "Where are you fangs?" "I tried to put them on, but they were uncomfortable." Prim chuckled and nodded. A slow dance came on and left the two standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" The mysterious guy asked her. Prim nodded. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What year are you in?" She asked him. "7th year. And you?" He replied. "7th year as well." _'I'm sure I know him'_, she thought. "What's your name?" He asked her. She was silent _'Should I tell him my real name or should I lie?'_ It wasn't like she was flirting with him; maybe he knows her and maybe not. When she heard Seamus call out her name, Prim snapped out of it and broke free from his arms.

She heard him call after her, but she ran to Seamus' direction. She met up with an angry Seamus. "Who is he? Why was he dancing with you?" He asked venomously. "He didn't kiss me or anything, Seamus! All I wanted was to dance and he was there next to me, that's all." Prim explained. Seamus sneered "You're better off with him then.", and left her gob smacked.

The mystery guy ran to Prim's direction and asked her "Is everything alright?" Prim turned around to see him. "No, everything is _not_ alright! My boyfriend got jealous and he broke up with me." He had his hands in his pockets. "I apologize if I came on too strong. I think you're a beautiful woman who shouldn't be upset. Please give me a clue of who you are, a name, anything." Prim was silent; she didn't know what to say. Chloe, who was standing near them, walked over to them and said hastily "Katherine. Her name is Katherine." She took Prim's arm and dragged her away from him. "Why did you do that?" Prim hissed at her. "I'm saving your ass, that's why. You need to clear things out with Seamus."

The party ended at 1 o'clock in the morning. The 7th year students celebrated a bit in the common rooms and left to their beds. The mystery guy lay on his bed, his thoughts turned to Katherine. _'She's so beautiful, articulate, and outstanding. I'm pretty sure she's not from Slytherin. I have to get to know her better. The girl who dragged her away from me was familiar. She knows Katherine! I should send it to Chloe Hayward'_ He chuckled _'I knew that I recognized her face, even with that damn mask on!'_ got up from his bed and decided to write her a letter. He took a piece of parchment and a feather from his drawer next to him and wrote:

'Dearest Katherine,

I'm sorry about your boyfriend; he really doesn't deserve you if he's acting like that. It was a pleasure to see and meet you at the ball and I would love to get to know you better.

Max'

He said to one of the owls at a nearby window to send the letter to Chloe. He walked back to his bed with a smile _'I'm one step closer to find out who she is'_, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Letters and First Names

**Sirifoy here :) Thanks for reading my story! **

Chapter 5

The girls were in their room, getting undressed after the ball. Chloe heard a tap on the window; it was an owl with a letter. "Who would send a letter at this time of night?" She walked to the window, opened it and took the letter from the owl. She opened it and gasped "Prim! It's a letter from the mystery guy!" Prim, who opened the bathroom door with only a towel on, ran to Chloe's direction and snatched the letter from her. "How does he know I'm a Gryffindor?" Prim asked, horrified. Chloe shrugged and said "Maybe he recognized me and thought that I knew you." "Do you promise me that you won't tell him who I am?" Chloe nodded and said "I promise."

Hermione, who was sitting on her bed with her pajamas on, sighed "You shouldn't think about this guy at the moment. You should patch things up with Seamus." Prim was mad at Seamus. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione. He's mad at me because I danced with Max." "Max? We don't know anyone whose name is Max." Ginny called out from the bathroom. "He's _definitely _not in Gryffindor." Chloe said. And soon after that, the girls went to sleep.

The follo  
wing morning was a cold Saturday morning. Prim woke up with a smile on her face and quickly wrote a letter back to Max:

'Dear Max,

It was great meeting you, even though I don't really know you. He's now my ex-boyfriend; I don't want to be with someone like him. It wasn't the first time he acted like this. When we were on the train to school, he caught a guy looking at me and went crazy. I've had enough. Question: What were you doing alone on the dance floor?

Katherine'

Most of the students were asleep and didn't attend breakfast, but the most of the Gryffindors did. Seamus didn't sit with them, but sat with Dean and Neville. He tried to ignore Prim and didn't look at her direction. _'This is ridiculous'_, Prim thought, but soon her angry thoughts were substituted with cheerful ones about Max. After she finished her breakfast, she walked out of the Great Hall to the owlery. When she arrived, she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

The guy turned around to see who came in. "Hill?" He scoffed. "You actually look normal without those hideous glasses and freaky hair." Prim raised her eyebrow. _'Malfoy is complimenting me. He must be on something.'_ "Thanks, Malfoy. Are you writing to _mommy_?" Prim said mockingly before snickering. Malfoy turned his back on her as she walked by next to him. "Just when I thought you were alright, Hill, you annoy me. _No_, I'm _not_ writing to my mother, but to a friend." She studied his porcelain face. "Okay, knock yourself out." Prim walked over to a small table with ink caps, parchment, and feathers and started to write a letter to her mother. Malfoy's owl came to the owlery and delivered him a letter. Prim glanced up at him and noticed an uncharacteristic smile on his face; she'd never seen him glad. "See you, Hill." He left her alone in the owlery.

As soon as she finished, she told her friends what happened in the owlery. "Malfoy happy? That can't be good." Harry said to Primrose. "Maybe Lucius is coming out of Azkaban." Ron wondered. Hermione dismissed Ron's speculation by saying "Not possible." Prim was curious, but didn't want the others to know that she was beginning to tolerate him. Prim walked from the common room up to her room to find an owl with a letter for her. She quickly grabbed it and opened it.

'Dear Katherine,

I was alone because my chubby date snogged someone else. She's a person who's clearly desperate for attention. But it's a good thing it happened, or I would've never danced with you. I'm still mesmerized by your eyes, and your smile dazzles in my dreams. What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?

Max'

Prim held the letter close to her chest and grinned. _'I usually don't melt from words, but he's good!_' Prim sighed and wrote him another letter:

'Dear Max,

I must say that I'm blushing here. Your comments are unique, but I wonder if you say them to other girls. I plan to either become a Healer or open a shop, either a record shop or a bakery. What do you plan on doing? Do you see yourself married in the future?

Kat'

She gave the owl the letter and ran downstairs to her friend. "So, Max, huh?" Rom smirked at Prim. "Herm! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Prim reprimanded. Hermione giggled "I'm sorry, but Ron can be _quite_ convincing!" "You should figure out who he is." Harry advised her. Prim nodded. "You're right. He apparently knew Chloe. He addressed the envelope to her." "Find out before he figures out who you are." Chloe said.

At dinner, the Great Hall was fuller than in the morning. Hungry students were exchanging stories from the Ball. Prim ate happily with her friends when a 4th year Ravenclaw whispered in her ear something and left. Ginny, who sat across her, looked at her with a questioning face. "Malfoy wants to talk to me after dinner." Prim mouthed to her. Hermione, who followed Prim's lips, shook her head. "Don't you dare!" She hissed. "He's not going to do anything to me. He doesn't want to get into trouble again, not after what happened in Hogsmeade." Prim grinned reassuringly at her. It didn't seem to comfort Hermione. Hermione whispered in Ron's ear and looked angrily at Prim. "Don't. He probably wants to retaliate after what happened." Ron warned. Prim laughed and said "I can take care of myself, thanks." She smiled and left her friends stunned.

She exited the Great hall and heard someone say "Your friends don't like me at all; not one bit." She turned to see Malfoy leaning on a wall, smirking at her. Prim shrugged "I can understand why." She didn't know, but he was a bit hurt from what she said. "You don't know me, Hill, and neither do they." Prim had an idea.

"How about we address each other with our names instead of surnames, shall we? It's getting annoying." "Alright, _Primrose_." The way he said it sent a chill down her spine; one she never had before. "So, _Draco_, what did you want to talk to me about?" There was a slight pause. Draco sat down on the staircase which faced the Great hall. He cleared his throat and asked "Why didn't you sit next to Finnigan today?" Prim let out an airy laugh. "You're following me?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips. Draco quickly replied "No, but I noticed that today he didn't even talk to you. You obviously had a fight." _'How did he notice?'_ "Seamus and I broke up." She said while leaning on the wall next to the staircase. She never expected to hear the following words from him "It's his loss." She had a surprised look on her face. _Why was he civil with her?_ Draco noticed this and chuckled. "You're not like your friends, Primrose. It's surprisingly interesting talking to you." Draco got up and looked into her eyes for a moment and left her standing here.


End file.
